Chosen and Vampire
by Azard Shioni
Summary: Four other humans arrive at Yokai Academy along with Tsukune, but who are they and what are the Chosen? X-overs will occur later, Rated M for a reason, OC main characters, and don't like, don't read. Oh, and there's character death, can't forget that... and some fourth wall breakage. Flames will be used to cook my many fantastical feasts!
1. The Start of it All

**Me: And here's the start of yet another one!**

**Rendan: Another one!? Holy shit, man!**

**Zero: Now you know how I felt when your story started.**

**Me: Allow me to introduce the main characters! Caley, Pyria (pronounced Pyrah (the i is silent)), Nik, John, front and center!**

**John, Nik, Pyria and Caley: Yo!**

**Rendan: Four?**

**Me: Yep and they'll be joining you guys as you commentate for us. Fair warning though, Caley and Pyria are fourth wall breakers, thankfully not to the extent Deadpool is, so expect some of that.**

**Caley: It's only our pleasure to be involved in something you created.  
**

**Pyria: Can we get this bastard started, please? I'm bored!**

**Me: Fine fine. Since this is a new one, I'll handle the disclaimer. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or any other anime that appears in this thing! Rosario + Vampire is the property Akihisa Ikeda and whatever else will eventually appear belongs to their respective owners. While I DO own the Chosen, both the title and the characters that are Chosen, I do NOT own the creatures or entities that chose them!**

**John: Kinda wordy there, don't'cha think?**

**Me: Meh, who cares? It's all said and done. Now then, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of it All

Four youths sat at the back of a bus as it drove along a fair stretch of road. A yawn escaped one of them, the tallest of the group, as he shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep. They were all garbed in the same clothing, a green jacket with a red tie and beige pants. The three, minus the one who had been attempting to sleep, attempted to keep themselves busy. Regardless, the four stood out fairly well, all things considered.

"Caley!" The largest of them shouted. "Are we there yet!?" He was a giant for his age. Barely out of his mid teens and he was already towering over the majority of the population at a whopping six foot four. He had tan skin, derived from his Hispanic descent, and was very muscular, almost to the point that it was obscene. In short, he looked like a physical tank. Thankfully, for everyone involved, his shirts wouldn't rip off him as soon as he moved. That'd just be wrong. Around sixteen years of age, he was a primary actor in many of the more violent incidents that plagued his and the others' hometown, mostly because he would show up and, as he put it, 'clean house' which resulted in many trips to the hospital and, on rare occasions, graves needing to be dug. He ran a large hand through his shortly cropped black hair and shut his dark brown eyes.

"No, Pyria," the second tallest, known as Caley, stated. Caley was the easily the second tallest at five foot eight, but it was clear he still had a lot to grow. The sixteen year old boy looked to be anything but a fighter. He had a skinny build, one that didn't seem to have much muscle on it at all, if any. His skin was a tannish white, deriving from his Irish descent, enough to show that he'd spent a fair amount of time in the sun to keep himself from looking pale. Caley's hair was short, shaggy and a very dark brown with a strange blend of red thrown in as well. In fact, one could only tell it was reddish-brown when some light shined directly on it. Light brown eyes shined in the morning as they shut and he placed his hand onto his forehead in exasperation.

"P-Pyria," a small voice came from behind them, "I- I'm sure the bus driver will tell us when we get to our destination." He was the youngest, and smallest, of the four, being barely four feet tall and only twelve years old. He had wavy blond hair and dark green eyes. The child had a skinny figure which wasn't all that surprising for one as young as he was. His pale white skin contrasted with his dark green eyes and seemed to bring out more of the color in his hair. He was of Swedish descent, which surprisingly didn't show too much. Being born in America gave one more of an American accent than a Swedish one. The poor child also suffered from an incurable stigma. He was the shyest person the rest of the three had ever met. In fact, the only people he wasn't too shy around were the three others on the bus, not including the bus driver. Caley and Pyria turned around to see the child looking at them, only half of his face, specifically the upper half, sticking out from the seat. Pyria responded by turning around and picking the boy up, eliciting a small squeak from him, before setting him on his massive shoulders.

"Come on, little apple," Pyria said. "You don't have to hide yourself from us!"

"I know, it's just... who I am," he replied.

"Pyria, leave Nik alone," Caley playfully reprimanded him. Nik let out a small chuckle and tried to pull himself off Pyria, but the large youth held him in place.

"Kiss my ass, you slender fuck," Pyria replied in an equally playful manner. He turned his gaze to the last of the four boys on the bus. "Oi! Nipples! How you holding up over there?" When no response came, he yelled louder. "Nipples!" Caley decided to nip that problem in the bud and moved over to the unresponsive boy. Noticing he was listening to his iPod, Caley bonked him on the back of the head.

"Oi! What!?" The last of the four shouted.

"Pyria wants you, John." John looked over to the large boy. John was a more athletic looking youth, though because of his smallish frame, it was hard to tell. He stood at five foot four and had tanned skin that came from his Filipino origin. Dark brown eyes stared at the massive Pyria as he crossed his arms across his chest in aggravation. His hair was the shaggiest out of the four as well, short and black, but messy as anything. It was as if he suffered from constant bed-head. His nickname, given to him 'affectionately' by Pyria was Nipples, on account of the boy's many perverse exploits. John wasn't a bad person, he just had a tendency to zone out when an attractive member of the opposite sex was nearby. When that would happen, his most common phrase, the one that caused his nickname, was, "Ze Nipples!" The fact that he would do a fondling motion with his hands as well didn't help matters.

"What do you want?" John shouted.

"How're you holding up?" Pyria asked.

"I was listening to my music before slender fuck here interrupted me!"

"Sucks!"

"I KNOW!" Caley had to laugh. The four had known each other since their earlier years, but that's a tale for another time. They connected rather easily and became close through the circumstances that followed the four. Caley made his way back to his seat and took his place, letting out a slight sigh as his gaze shifted to the area outside the window.

"So, what school are we going to?" Pyria questioned.

"Haven't I told you already? Like, seventeen times?" Caley replied with his own question.

"Yeah, but I'm bored and annoying you is a good way to pass the time." Caley snickered. Yep, that sounded like Pyria alright.

"Yokai Academy." Pyria tilted his head.

"And how in the name of Hell did we end up getting accepted to a school that exists, seemingly, only in Japan?"

"I was walking behind some drunk guy, looked like a priest actually, and he dropped something. I looked at it, bent down to pick it up, and noticed it was a pamphlet for this school. When I stood up to return it to him he'd already left and completely vanished. Remember, we all went over the pamphlet and decided it'd be good to get out of the states for a while? Then we filed for transfer. I think the principal was just happy to get rid of us."

"Do you realize that the whole origin for how you found that thing is completely ridiculous and totally unlikely?" Caley gave Pyria an incredulous look.

"Of course I do!" Caley shouted. "It's just that the author needed some sort of plot device that would get us to Yokai that wouldn't cause too much of a ruckus on the message boards or the reviews. Admittedly though, I don't think any other excuse would've worked."

"So blame the lazy bastard of a writer and the lack of willing suspension of disbelief of others?" Pyria asked.

"Pretty much."

"Makes sense." Nik tilted his head. He never understood what the hell Caley and Pyria were talking about when they talked about things like plot devices or the author. He assumed they were talking about God in some roundabout way, but by the looks of it, they didn't seem to care that they cursed him out on a regular basis. Nik figured it must've been something else, but he never asked too much into it. He asked them one time, and they responded with, "It's a hobby," and eerily enough at the exact same time.

They were slightly surprised when the bus made another stop and another boy got on. He didn't seem too impressive, just a typical high school hopeful. Messy black hair, somewhat dull brown eyes. He walked and took a seat in front of the four, obviously since the four were literally at the back of the bus. Feeling friendly, he turned around and tried to make conversation.

"Hi, I'm Aono Tsukune," he said in a somewhat weak tone, extending a hand in friendship. Pyria stared at him as Nik hopped off Pyria's shoulders and attempted to hide himself. Caley rolled his eyes and shook the boy's hand.

"Hey-a," Caley responded. "I'm Caley, the boy next to me is Pyria, the one sitting in the other aisle is John, and the one who just ran to hide is Nik."

"Nice to meet you," Tsukune continued. "So, you're going to the academy too?"

"Yep," Pyria quickly responded, keeping his eyes on the boy before shifting them to the surrounding area. When Tsukune got the hint, which was to leave Pyria alone, he turned around and stared at the front of the bus, tuning out the rest of the world beyond what his eyes could see. "With that kind of introduction, I'd assume we're in Japan."

"Yeah," Caley agreed. "So?"

"We got on this bus in America and never left it to take a plane."

"Plot device," Caley commented. "Or the old standard of magic. Take your pick. This bus is supposed to take us to 'that' kind of school after all. Can't do that without some kind of magic."

"True," Pyria nodded in assent. "I'll stick with magic then." Pyria was quiet for the next few minutes. "Hey! Bus Driver! Are we there yet!?"

"No," the driver replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"How about now?" Pyria persisted.

"No."

"Now?"

"No." This banter continued for a good thirty minutes before Caley decided to put a stop to it.

"Cut it out, Pyria," Caley stated, attempting to at least try and stop his friend from aggravating the bus driver. "There are better things to do than annoy the bus driver."

"Like what?" Pyria asked.

"Talk shit about the assholes that we left behind?"

"As if we didn't do that on a regular basis already."

"Yeah, but I'm sure there's something you wanna know."

"As a matter of fact, there is. Was the principal really that willing to get rid of us?"

"Pyria, you got into fifteen fights within the first HOUR of the first DAY!" Pyria began to whine.

"It's not my fault that those people needed a good ass kicking! Hey, that's another question, why'd the principal get rid of little apple too? I mean, shit, little apple would've gotten them that money grant they needed with his brain and he never did the shit we did."

"Because Nik wouldn't have even left the house to show up to school. He's too shy to talk to anyone besides you, John, or myself and he wouldn't want to stay there if we left anyway."

"So he had no choice but to let Nik go too, and by leaving we gipped that asshole out of about half a million?"

"Just about."

"Fucking awesome! That jackass didn't deserve the money." As they spoke, John had pulled out his headphones and joined the two of them at their seat. Nik had even come out of hiding and was standing next to Pyria. They chuckled in unison at the thought of their former principal crying at his desk because he didn't get the grant. Amusingly, that's exactly what he was doing, but that's beside the point.

"I hope you boys are prepared," the bus driver said, snapping the boys out of their self-imposed trances. "Yokai Academy can be a scary place." He began to chuckle as he drove the bus into a pitch black tunnel.

"A school, scary?" Pyria questioned in disbelief. "Hell, my turds are probably scarier. Nik is scarier!"

"Ironically, Nik's one of the scariest people I know," Caley said. Nik looked down, staring at the blackness. "But I'll be damned if he isn't one of the nicest." Nik looked up again, forgetting that he couldn't see Caley to give him a whack on the head before giving him a hug. The bus finally emerged from the tunnel, choosing to stop in front of a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head. It even had a necklace of sorts with the words 'Private School: Yokai Academy' printed on it in kanji.

"Last stop, Yokai Academy," the driver stated. With a mix of grins and confusion, grins for the original four and confusion for Tsukune, they exited the bus and observed their surroundings as the bus drove off, disappearing back into the tunnel. The bus stop rested on a cliff that had at least a hundred foot drop, maybe more. The water below was dyed a crimson red, reminiscent of blood. The sky was dark, not black, but there was very little sun to be seen, if any came through at all. The area was surrounded by trees and, in the distance, the silhouette of a building could be seen.

"Any bets on that building being the school?" John asked.

"Sucker bet," Nik, Pyria and Caley all replied in perfect unison while each had their head turned in a different direction. Tsukune mimicked the others and looked around, trying to figure out where he was supposed to go.

"Now what?" He asked no one in particular. His response came with two fingers thwacking him on the forehead. He turned to the offender only to see Caley holding up two fingers about eye level, clearly marking him as the perpetrator.

"Now, we head to the school," Caley said. "Jeez."

"How did he get into this school again?" Pyria asked.

"Maybe prior academics don't matter for this school?" Nik suggested. Nik's assumption certainly made sense. Pyria, however, was feeling rather impatient.

"FUCK THIS!" Pyria shouted. "I'm calling my bike!" He slammed his hands together and appeared to be doing something until someone else spoke.

"How are you going to call a bike?" Tsukune asked. Pyria groaned.

"Fuck." Pyria separated his hands and crossed his arms across his chest, giving off a small huff of annoyance.

"Forgot he was here?" Caley asked. Pyria nodded. "Let's keep going. Maybe a nice quiet walk will calm you down."

"No, it won't," Pyria complained. Caley sighed and looked at the sky.

"Would you be willing to work with me, please?" Caley asked... someone. After a moment, he sighed and turned back to Pyria. "Okay, listen up. I'll bet you fifty grand that if you just go along with this and not complain for the rest of this walk, you'll be rewarded with the first fight." Caley held his hand out. "Deal?" Pyria said nothing and shook Caley's hand, the silent agreement all that the other boy needed. With a group sigh, one of more annoyance than anything, they headed off into the woods, taking the path that would most likely lead them to the school.

"Dark, creepy, and... dark," Pyria listed as he gave a first impression of the area. "I think we're going to feel just at home here!" Nik, John and Caley were immediately inclined to agree while Tsukune looked at the four as if they were crazy. As they walked, Pyria looked around, his ears twitching slightly.

"Pyria?" Caley questioned. Pyria said nothing for a moment, his eyes darting between the trees on their right side. He began to sniff at the air, hoping to catch some sort of scent to put with what he was hearing. What he smelled, however, surprised him.

"Strawberry Delight?" Pyria asked no one in particular.

"Strawberry Delight?" Caley questioned.

"You know that popular perfume that hit the shelves some time ago?" Pyria began. "The one that like, every girl was wearing at high school?"

"Smelt good, though." Pyria nodded in agreement as he suddenly shot his head off to the right, his eyes widening at something coming their way.

"INCOMING!" Pyria shouted. Everyone immediately jumped back and stood in a stance, preparing for whatever was about to come. Tsukune, who had no idea what was happening, hadn't moved.

"Look out!" Came a decidedly female voice. Said possessor of the voice was a teenage girl with what appeared to be pink hair that flowed effortlessly down past her rear. She careened through the trees, finding herself launched into the air as her bike hit a log. Tsukune watched, not moving a single muscle, almost in a daze, as the girl soared toward him.

"Move, dammit!" Caley shouted as he grabbed Tsukune by the back of his blazer and tossed him back, unfortunately putting himself in the girl's path. She collided with him and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Not even a second later, Caley sat back up, feeling a sharp pain in his forearm. Looking down at his right forearm, he saw a long gash. And it was bleeding. Lovely. "Dammit, her bike must've clipped me." Pyria laughed and shook his head.

"Getting kinda slow there, Caley?" He inquired, getting a good laugh at him. "Nipples, fix him up." John suddenly appeared at Pyria's side with a first aid kit, taking a moment to talk to Pyria about some unknown subject. As for the girl, however, she pushed herself up when an irresistible scent reached her nose. Her breath grew short and quick as she approached. She was getting closer now. The scent was getting stronger. Closer and closer she drew until...

"Gah!" Caley cried out in, not pain but, surprise? John and Pyria sighed.

"Come on, Caley," John groaned. "You're one of the toughest among us. Walk it off you puss...Waaaaaaaah!?" John's jaw had dropped and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he gaped at the sight before him. Pyria, unaware of what just happened, looked at John in confusion.

"John, the fuck?" Pyria asked. John, still not trusting his mouth, simply pointed. Pyria looked and suddenly his face was a mirror image of John's. Neither could believe what they were looking at. The pink haired girl from before was, from the looks of it, _kissing_ Caley's neck! Pyria, having regained his senses, looked up at the sky. "Really? Ten seconds? Really!?" He flipped the bird to the sky. "You fucking suck, asshole!" With a growl, he continued to watch, finding it insanely amusing. One thing was obvious to the four. This school was going to be fun!

* * *

**Me: And that's the first chapter!**

**Rendan: Why'd you end it like that?**

**Me: Because everyone and their mothers stop the first chapter after Saizou, so I opted to do something just a little different. Some vague backstory and a little character development so you know who they are. And for the love of god, do NOT bitch about how Tsukune is treated. This is obviously an AU, so seriously, willing suspension of disbelief.**

**Zero: Didn't Pyria say basically the same thing?**

**Pyria: Yes, yes I did.**

**Caley: Bastard, ending it like that.**

**Me: Bastard yourself, you should feel honored to have taken Tsukune's place there!**

**Pyria: Hey, that's right! TEN SECONDS! *flips me off* YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!**

**Me: Relax, Pyria, you'll get to have your fun.**

**Pyria: Lies and slander!**

**Rendan: Slander? What slander?  
**

**John: He just likes to shout shit like that.**

**Rendan: Oh.**

**Me: Well that'll do it for this time.**

**Rendan: Be good and be safe, everyone!**

**Everyone: We're outta here!**


	2. Beginning the Semester & First Brawl

**Me: And here's chapter 2!  
**

**Caley: This one's been bugging you for quite a while, hasn't it?**

**Me: Among other ones, yes.**

**Rendan: This is still some crazy stuff.**

**Zero: Uh huh. So, would anyone mind if we just started this one?**

**Me: Nah, I'm game.**

**Caley: Allow me. Azard doesn't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the other animes that will eventually show themselves. Rosario + Vampire is the property of Akihisa Ikeda. The other animes are property of their respective owners. While Azard DOES own the Chosen, he does not own the entities behind the Chosen. They all belong to their respective owners as well.**

**Me: Thank you, Caley. Now get in there!**

**Caley: Will do! *Vanishes***

**Rendan and Zero: The FUCK!?**

**Me: Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning the Semester & First Brawl

Pyria, Nik, and John watched as the girl continued to, as stated before, kiss Caley's neck. John, of course, had to comment.

"You'd think that after five minutes she'd get tired of kissing him... unless she's really trying to give him a lasting hickey," John said.

"She's not kissing my neck, dammit!" Caley shouted. Nik and John found their eyes widening with realization while Pyria acted like he didn't give a damn. Tsukune, however, had no idea what Caley was talking about.

'If she's not kissing his neck, what is she doing?' Tsukune questioned only in the chasm of his mind. Pyria, however, had enough of nothing happening and walked over to the two. Using his hands, he physically separated the two, his right hand holding Caley and his left holding the pink haired girl. The pink haired girl had an elated look on her face, an expression of bliss, for a moment before it shattered when she finally noticed she was no longer latched onto the boy's neck. Her eyes widened when she finally realized she was being held by a giant. He stared at her for a minute, and was more than a little shocked when the boy she'd been 'kissing' spoke.

"How much blood can you lose before you die?" Caley asked.

"Two quarts," Pyria replied. "You'll be fine, you barely lost one. John, fix him up, already." John nodded, rushed over to Caley, and began to bandage his still bleeding forearm. The girl, now realizing how much damage she could've done, decided to speak up.

"I'm so so sorry!" She cried. "It's just... his blood smelled so good and..."

"Don't worry about it," Caley stated as he flicked Pyria's arm, letting the giant know it was okay to drop him... which he did. Caley quickly stood up and dusted himself off. "Let her go, Pyria." Pyria nodded and gently placed the girl down. "Now, before we get ahead of ourselves, how about some introductions?" The girl blushed at his suggestion, more from embarrassment than anything else for having forgotten, and nodded her head. "I'm Caley, the one who picked you up is Pyria," he turned and pointed to the last two respectively, "and that's John and Nik." At his introduction, Nik rushed behind Pyria and hid behind his legs. Noticing Tsukune again, Caley amended, "And that's Tsukune. Now, what's your name?" The girl bowed her head.

"Akashiya Moka," she said. "And... And I'm sorry about before. It's just that... well..." she began to poke her fingers together nervously, "I'm a vampire." There was a momentary silence. "Do you... hate vampires?" Caley smiled.

"Well, I've never known a vampire, per say, but if they're all as nice as you, I don't think I do or will any time soon," Caley replied. Moka blushed again.

"That's a weird thing to call yourself," Tsukune spoke up, getting him slightly dark and annoyed looks from the four other boys, "but if that's what you like to role-play as, I'm okay with it." The four other boys looked at each other before a realization struck them, and that realization had them all slapping their own heads with their hands.

"I've got no problems with you," Pyria said. "Just try not to drain my brother dry, okay?" Moka again blushed at the insinuation but nodded her head, spouting more apologies. Nik simply shook his head from behind Pyria in response to her question while John waved his hand dismissively.

"Do you think we can be friends?" Moka asked in a rather shy manner.

"Of course," both Caley and Tsukune replied simultaneously. Nik, Pyria and John nodded their agreement, preferring to stay silent. Well, staying silent was really more of Pyria's reason. Nik was too shy to say anything and John was already thinking up slash names for Caley and Moka.

'Coka sounds good,' John reasoned with a chuckle. 'Oh, but Maley isn't too bad either. Much better than Tsuoka, or Mokune. At least I think so. I'll run them by Pyria later. Then again with Coka I can call them Coka-Cola.'

"R-really?" Moka questioned. At the nod from all five Moka jumped into action and, in an act unheard of, successfully hug tackled both Caley _and_ Tsukune. "Yay! My first friends!" Moka was on cloud nine right now. Her first day at a new school and she'd already made five friends, and the year hadn't even started yet! After letting Caley and Tsukune up, the six went to the school only to be separated during the opening ceremony. With Moka temporarily separated, the five boys made their way to their homeroom. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by a very happy teacher.

"Hi hi! Welcome! I'm Nekonome Shizuka!" The teacher happily shouted. She was a female with short, very light brown hair and wore a white shirt over an orange top and also wore a short brown skirt. Her eyes seemed to be shut, but it also appeared as though she had no issue seeing. Around her eyes was a pair of red glasses. The most interesting thing about her was that there two tuffs of her light brown hair that stood up slightly, separated from the rest of her hair, and looked something like cat ears. As the boys stated their names, she went over them once more to make sure she had them marked present on the roster. "Caley, Nik, Tsukune, John, and... Pyreeeah?" Pyria, having heard the bastardization of his name, though unintentional, stood toe to toe with the teacher and, ignoring the looks Nik, John and Caley were giving him, began to gently squeeze her cheeks with his hands.

"Look, you seem nice so I'm going to let you get away with that. My name is pronounced 'Pyr rah'. The 'i' is silent. Okay?"

"Nya~" Shizuka meowed as she nodded. She then waited for him to stop rubbing her cheeks but he didn't seem to want to.

"Sorry, this is too addicting. Can I keep doing this?" Pyria asked, prompting Nik, John, and Caley to face-fault.

"Nya, no..." Shizuka meowed again. "You have to take your seat." Pyria suddenly stopped and seemed to pout.

"Okay," Pyria said as he walked away and sat in a seat near the window. John picked a seat near the back, about three seats behind Pyria while Nik chose the seat in the very back. Caley decided to sit just in front of John but one seat over as well, placing him in the second row. The kid that was sitting in front of him, Caley noted, looked to be like some kind of punk wannabe like the types he remembered seeing in his old school. He had somewhat long, slicked back brown hair and multiple piercings on both ears and one under his lower lip on the right side. Tsukune, for some godforsaken reason, sat behind Pyria and, by extension, right next to the punk wannabe. Shizuka looked around for a moment, noting that only two seats were bare by the time classes were about to start.

"Okay, I suppose we're ready to begin," she mumbled. "Now then! Welcome to Yokai Academy! As you all know, this is a school for monsters meant to teach you how to coexist with humans!"

'M-m-m-MONSTERS!?' Tsukune immediately started panicking, but somehow his panicky behavior didn't draw much attention.

'Seriously?' Caley thought. 'He's freaking out already?' With a groan, he opted to contact the others. (Guys. Guys!) He called out through telepathy.

(Hm?) The other three responded.

(Take a look at number five that joined us,) Caley pointed out. (He's flipping the fuck out already! Could he make it any more obvious that he's human?)

(If he dies, it's not on our hands,) Pyria dismissed the issue.

(Somehow I don't think that's what Caley was fully referring to,) Nik mused.

(Correct,) Caley nodded slightly. (Take a good look around the room. Who else is noticing that?) John and Nik looked around while Pyria put his head on the desk and shut his eyes.

(No one is noticing the one person in the entire room that's freaking out,) John noted.

(So the other people are stupid,) Pyria dismissed again. (Big deal.)

(Doesn't it seem like a massive plot hole that no one is noticing the one person freaking the hell out and no one notices he's a human when monsters are supposed to have superior senses? Even if he's sitting near the back of the room.)

(All I know is, I'm punching anyone that complains about it later for being fucking stupid,) Pyria commented. With that said, the four cut their communication link for the time being.

"Any human that is found on the premises will be killed on sight," Shizuka continued in a happy tone, without a care in the world. Tsukune however, was just about ready to piss his pants with fear considering the situation he just found himself in.

"Wouldn't it be better to just eat the humans that show up here?" The punk wannabe in front of Caley asked. "Or in the case of pretty girls, better to molest them?"

"That's the dumbest fucking thing I've ever heard, and I've heard of people believing the shit that comes out of Bill O'Reilly's mouth," Pyria commented.

"Excuse me!?" The punk wannabe shouted.

"You heard me, asshole, and you heard the teacher too. This school is meant to teach you to coexist with humans. Good luck with that when you've got mobs chasing you for molesting girls. You might as well jump into prison, nude, with a sign on your ass that says 'Just do it'." Caley, who had been stifling a chuckle since Pyria first spoke up, could no longer contain his mirth and began to laugh.

"Your name is... Komiya Saizou, correct?" Shizuka asked. The punk wannabe gave a confirmation grunt and glared at the boy behind him.

"The fuck is so funny you skinny prick?" Saizou questioned in an attempt to appear intimidating.

"The fact that you're being utterly humiliated by someone that, quite frankly, isn't well known for his quips. He's more known for beating your ass into the ground and punching the body until there isn't anything left to return to your family," Caley replied without missing a beat.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, skinny fuck, before I kick your ass!"

"Huh, you're dumber than you look," Pyria stated. "Threatening someone you don't know, trying to be tough, when said person may have the potential to kill you without batting an eyelash. Seriously, are you that damned retarded? It's people like you that are the reason I'm so angry all the time. So please, keep giving me reasons to kick your ass so I can punch your teeth in." Saizou growled at the two boys but eventually sat back down, making a mental note to get them later.

"Anyway," Shizuka continued, having ignored the previous verbal exchange, "all students are to remain in their human forms for the duration of the semester and are not permitted to reveal their monster forms to anyone. And of course, as you all know, this school is completely cut off from the human world, so it should be impossible for any human to get here!"

'Not so impossible,' Tsukune thought with fear. His train of thought, however, was broken when the door to the classroom opened and a familiar pink haired girl rushed inside.

"Sorry sensei!" Moka apologized. "I got lost on the way here!"

"Don't worry about it," Shizuka happily waved off the girl's concerns. "It's only the first day after all, such things will happen." Thankfully, Moka was too distracted by her concerns to hear the many perverted comments that were being flung around. Moka glanced around the room before introducing herself and spotting the first familiar person.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she hug tackled the boy out of his chair, causing many of the male student populous to glare hatefully at him. Suddenly, however, Moka looked up and spotted another familiar face. "Caley!" From her spot on the floor, Moka had somehow managed to propel herself up and straight into Caley, knocking the boy out of his seat and onto the floor as well. From there, she also hug tackled John and Nik, poor boy fainted upon completion of the hug, but when she noticed Pyria, she took a different approach. Walking over to him, she began to poke at his cheek. Pyria looked up and spotted Moka. "Hi!"

"Hi," Pyria stated with a small wave before plopping his head back onto the desk. Moka giggled and took her seat behind Tsukune, wanting to be as close to her friends as possible. Of course, that didn't stop the perverted questions asked by the boys.

"She basically hug tackled four people. Does she have a thing for them all or something?" Questioned a random student.

"Dude, do you think she's into gang bangs?" Inquired another.

"Maybe she likes threesomes... or foursomes!?" Asked yet another. The questions floated around among the males of the class.

(I swear,) Caley growled as he reopened the mental link, (does every male in this class think with the head between their legs instead of the one on their shoulders?)

(Chill bro,) Pyria stated, (I've got this.) Pyria raised his head and stood up from his seat, showing that he easily outsized anyone in the room. "Listen up you sorry excuses for men! This is your first and only warning! Stop the perverted shit, or else you'll be answering to me! And if you're seriously wondering what I'll do, I'll keep it simple since you all seem too stupid to understand anything more than a few words. I'll rip your dicks off and shove them down your throats! Clear!?" The male populous immediately nodded their heads as they backed away from the giant youth, more afraid for the safety of their manhoods than anything else. Shizuka, being the adorably ditzy teacher she was, seemed to space out as everything got out of hand. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention back on her.

"Now then," she began sweetly, unbeknownst to her, her tail appeared from under her skirt and wagged about happily, "since it's everyone's first day, you have free roam of the campus. Go have fun and explore!" The second she finished speaking, all the men, barring Saizou, Tsukune, Nik, John, Pyria and Caley, ran out of the room as if it were on fire. After a quick laugh at the boys, the girls of the class, minus Moka, departed in a calm manner. It was obvious that the acts of the giant boy would be the talk of the school shortly.

"I think you scared 'em good, Pyria," Caley said. Snickering, they left to head to a more relaxing area, leaving Saizou in the room to follow them. Stalker. The six, those being Moka, Tsukune, Caley, Pyria, John and Nik, walked into a more common area. Moka went to the vending machine and bought herself a can of tomato juice. Tsukune made a strange comment that had Moka laughing as she shoved him, accidentally with a great amount of force, and sent Tsukune into a nearby pillar, creating many cracks spreading out from the point of impact.

"One," Pyria counted as he pulled out a notepad and made a small note in it.

"One?" Caley asked. Pyria looked down at Caley before he smirked.

"I'm starting a 'How many times should Tsukune have died?' tally," Pyria explained.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Caley questioned.

"The author let it drop that it'd be happening quite a lot. An impact like that may brake someone's spine, and sometimes, when the spine is destroyed, so is life. If you hit the right spot anyway."

"Makes sense."

"So you're Akashiya Moka," came a slimy voice that the other boys recognized. Saizou stepped out from behind a pillar and stood in front of Moka. "I have to say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. What do you say you and I find a more quiet place to... talk?" Moka backed up slowly, already wanting to be as far away from this person as possible.

"I- I'm with Tsukune and my other-" she began before she was interrupted.

"Forget them," Saizou stated. Tsukune, sadly, was a little too close to Saizou and ended up being lifted by the punk wannabe. A quick movement and Tsukune was thrown straight into a nearby vending machine, utterly trashing it and causing the contents to spill across the floor as small jolts of electricity danced across the broken machine.

"Two," Pyria counted before he realized something else. "Hey! Free soda!" As Pyria bent down to begin picking up his supply of free soda, courtesy of Tsukune being used as a projectile, John jumped onto his back and tried to grab a soda from him from over the massive boy's shoulder. It didn't work. John was persistent, however, and the end result of that was the two appearing to be doing some sort of weird, ritualistic dance that, for some reason, involved soda. Nik simply walked up to the two and took a soda from Pyria's arms.

"Hey! How come he gets a free soda?" John asked indignantly.

"It's Nik," was Pyria's response. "Would you deny him a free soda?" John paused for a moment.

"Well, no," he began, "but why are you denying me?"

"Because I can!" Pyria shouted.

"Seriously, how can you stand hanging around such idiots?" Saizou commented.

"I dare you to say that again to their faces instead of talking as if they aren't here like a coward," came a voice Saizou didn't expect to hear. He spun around to see Caley standing directly behind him, arms crossed over his chest. Caley had, at some point, moved behind Saizou in order to stop him should he try anything unsavory. Saizou smirked.

"I've been waiting to get you alone," Saizou stated.

"Creepy," Caley responded. "Just so you know, I don't roll that way but I respect your life choice. Parents probably don't understand though. Don't worry, they'll accept you eventually." Saizou growled and lifted Caley up by his collar.

"A wise ass, huh?" Saizou questioned. "Well, I know how to deal with your type."

"My type?" Caley asked. With a slight shrug he reached out and flicked his finger, striking Saizou in the eye. Saizou dropped Caley and held his eye. Such as what happens when one strikes a sensitive spot. Caley walked over and tapped Moka's shoulder. "Let's get out of here before Mr. Rapist decides to rape all of us."

"You do realize I'm still here, right?" Saizou growled.

"You're equating realization with giving a damn. I know you're there, I just don't care." Caley whistled loudly, snapping the two arguing boys out of their ritualistic soda dance. "Oi, pick up the sack of flesh and let's find a more quiet place. This one stinks." Pyria began to sniff.

"Yeah, you're right," Pyria agreed. "That punk wannabe smells like shit... and all the cologne he put on doesn't help matters. Now he smells like shit with too much cologne on it. It's making me want to vomit. Try showering next time!" The six once more left, leaving Saizou standing alone, growling angrily at them.

'Akashiya Moka will be mine, and no runt or weakling is going to stop me!' Saizou thought angrily. As for the six, they had left the ground floor and instead sought refuge on the roof. Tsukune had managed to stand back up on his two feet and was using the railing along the roof as support to keep himself up. Moka was leaning on the railing as well, enjoying the terrain that surrounded the school. Caley, Nik, Pyria and John stood by the door leading back down into the school, supposedly to keep watch.

"I can't believe Yokai Academy is a monster school," Tsukune muttered a little too loudly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Caley blurted out. "Dude, you're Japanese and you didn't get the reference? Seriously, how stupid are you?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. Caley stared at him incredulously.

"Yokai," Caley began, "is a japanese word most commonly associated with _demonic energy_! Demon energy or, in this case, monster energy. It's in the fucking name of the school! All of us figured that out within five minutes!"

"I... guess I just never realized," Tsukune said. Nik, John, Pyria and Caley all simultaneously slapped their palms over their faces.

"How could you not know though?" Moka asked. "Every monster knows about Yokai Academy. At least I think so." Moka paused for a moment. "You know, I'm glad I'm in a monster school now. School in the human world was... a complete nightmare."

"We can relate," the four boys at the door replied in unison.

"Humans... are scum. They're mean, rude and crass! They made my school life hell, always making fun of me because I was different... isolating me from everyone else." Moka was almost moved to tears. She suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder. As she turned her head, she saw Caley standing behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I believe my brothers and I are inclined to agree with you," Caley said. "Where we came from, we dealt with the lowest of the low on a daily basis. After a while, you give up on them ever figuring out how to be decent people. However, not all humans are bad."

"No!" Moka shouted. "All humans are bad!" Tsukune, by this point, held his head down, allowing his hair to cover his eyes.

"Does that mean I'm bad?" Caley asked. Moka suddenly went wide eyed. Tsukune even looked at Caley, his face a mask of confusion. "That's right. We're all humans."

"Fuck that!" Pyria shouted. "I'm not a human... not anymore!"

"You were born human, that's all it takes." Caley smiled at Moka. "In truth, my brothers and I are humans. We're just special humans known as 'Chosen', basically humans that are given power by supernatural beings that choose said humans to represent them in the human world, and I guess in the monster world in this case." Moka stared at Caley for a minute before speaking.

"Why did you tell me that?" Moka asked. Caley kept his smile on his face as he answered.

"Well, you told us you were a vampire, so I only thought it fair to tell you that much."

"But what beings-?" Moka began but she went silent when Caley held up a finger requesting her to stop for a moment.

"That's a secret," Caley replied. "After all, it wouldn't be any fun if you knew everything at once, would it? I know this explanation sucks, but blame the author for it. It's his fault I haven't got a better excuse."

"The who?" Moka and Tsukune asked.

"Don't worry about it," John said. "Pyria and Caley do this all the time. It's their hobby. Even we have no idea what they're doing. Seriously though, Tsukune, you need to nut the fuck up before the monsters here figure you out."

"How the hell can you all be so calm!?" Tsukune shouted. "You're all humans like me. Why _aren't_ you freaking out?"

'Tsukune, you're human too?' Moka thought. Caley gave Tsukune a deadpanned look.

"Tsukune, let's face facts here. No matter what either of us want, we're here now so we might as well make the best of it." Pyria walked to the railing and looked over the edge to watch the students walking the grounds below.

"Did no one else hear him?" Pyria asked. "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with these people? I get the feeling I'm going to be doing a lot of punching later."

"Moka, don't worry about us being humans," Caley said. "It won't change the fact that we're your friends. Hell, I think we'd all agree that if you met us in primary school we'd have been your friends even then." Moka found herself staring at Caley in admiration as a small blush again spread across her cheeks.

"Caley!" Pyria shouted. "Come on! We need to check out our rooms!" Caley sighed.

"I suppose Pyria has a point. We should at least try to make ourselves at home while we're here."

"You can make out with Moka later, let's go!" Pyria added.

"What!?" Came a cry from Moka, Caley _and_ Tsukune, the former sporting a larger blush.

"Pyria, shut up," Caley groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to Moka and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. We'll catch you later, okay?" Moka, not trusting her mouth, nodded her response in the affirmative. After the four boys walked off, Moka continued talking with Tsukune.

Nik, John, Pyria and Caley explored the campus until they found their rooms. Thankfully for them, their rooms were right alongside each other. Taking about an hour's worth of time to unpack their stuff and settle down, they all met up in Pyria's room to discuss their situation.

"Do you think this place is promising?" Nik asked.

"I think I'll be doing a lot of fighting here and I don't think I'll have any shortage of stupid people to punch, so I say yes," Pyria said.

"I like it here," John added. "The terrain is nice and there are a lot of places to hang out."

"And we all know Caley's got his new girlfriend," Pyria chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up," Caley said. "Seriously, where are you getting this shit? She drank my blood. She didn't kiss my neck." Pyria smirked.

"It's fun to fuck with you." Pyria suddenly sat up straight. "It's time to move out." The other three boys stared at Pyria. "Just heard Moka scream. Betting it's the rapist."

"Sucker bet," the other three chorused.

"I've got this one," Pyria stated. "Caley, you can come too. Gotta make sure your girlfriend's okay." Pyria didn't give Caley a chance to reply and darted out.

"Seriously?" Caley questioned. "For fuck's sake, Pyria." Caley calmly walked out, heading off in the same direction Pyria went.

Elsewhere, Tsukune and Moka were staring at the newly transformed Saizou, who revealed himself to be something called a Monstrel. Tsukune attempted to protect Moka only to be swatted aside and down a hill by Saizou's claws. Moka, fearing for her friend, rushed after him with Saizou following close behind.

"Moka," Tsukune groaned. "Get out of here, now! Save yourself!" Saizou laughed at Tsukune's show of bravery.

"Such bravado," Saizou mocked. "Such things will only get you killed!"

"I find it funny you'd say that," came a voice that none of them expected to hear. Saizou turned his attention to the top of the hill, revealing the speaker to be Caley. "I think your behavior would get you killed much, much quicker."

"Seriously? You got here before me!?" Pyria shouted as he ran next to Caley. "I call bullshit!" He looked down at the group at the base of the hill. "That's the punk wannabe?"

"Yep," Caley responded.

"Wow, he's even uglier than before! I didn't think it was possible!"

"Come down here, weakling, so I can kill you!" Saizou roared. Pyria's eye began to twitch.

"Caley, did he just call me what I think he did?"

"He did," Caley replied, "and I promised you the first fight, so have fun." Pyria didn't waste any time and leaped from the top of the hill, crashing down, fist first, into the pavement in front of Saizou. The impact of his fist shattered the concrete below, lifting a large fragment that connected with Saizou's chin and knocked him into the air, only to land on the ground with a thud.

"Now, what was that about me being weak?" Pyria asked in a threatening tone. Saizou rose to his feet and wiped a small amount of blood from his mouth.

"Lucky shot, weakling," Saizou growled.

'He's still calling Pyria a weakling?' Moka thought. 'He tore up the concrete with a single punch!'

"And he's still being stupid!" Pyria shouted. He looked at the sky. "Thank you for giving me this moron to beat up." Pyria looked at Saizou again and made the universal gesture for 'Bring it'. Saizou shot his tongue from his mouth and slapped Pyria across the cheek with it, prompting Pyria to start gagging in disgust. "Ugh! Seriously, dude!? Seriously!? Was that your fucking tongue!? Gross!" Saizou paused for a moment. His attack didn't have any effect on Pyria other than grossing him out.

"If you think that's all I got, you've got another thing coming." Saizou charged forward, claws bared as he attempted to slash across Pyria's neck. Pyria reared back his fist and slammed it into Saizou's face once he got too close, the impact bouncing Saizou across the broken concrete.

"Oh I'm sorry," Pyria mocked, "did you mean for that attack to hit me? I'm so so sorry. Here, I'll give you one more free shot. Don't waste it now!" Saizou jumped back to his feet and charged. He brought a claw back and slashed, scoring a large gash in Pyria's flesh across his chest. Pyria didn't even flinch. He looked down at his bleeding wound and then up to Saizou. "That's it?" He shook his head sadly. "I'll show you a real attack!" Pyria drew his arm back and slammed his left fist into Saizou's gut, then landed a right uppercut into his chest to bring him back up to level. The final thing Pyria did was grab Saizou's head with his massive hands before rearing his head back and slamming it into Saizou's in a massive head-butt. The impact slammed Saizou straight down into the concrete, leaving an indent that the now unconscious Monstrel lied in. As Pyria chuckled in his victory, a small bat flew by.

"This fight lasted a mere forty seconds! Whee!" The bat called as it flew away. Caley watched the bat fly away in confusion.

"The fuck was that about?" He asked no one in particular. He slid down the hill to meet up with the others. "Moka, Tsukune, you both all right?" The two nodded their reply, finding that words would not come to their mouths.

"That was fun," Pyria said in satisfaction.

"Go back to John and have him patch you up, Pyria," Caley stated. "You're not invincible, you know."

"Ja ja ja," Pyria replied in mocking fashion. "I'm going. Stupid slender fucks think they can tell me what to do." He grumbled as he walked away. Caley turned and smiled at Moka and Tsukune.

"What are you guys?" Tsukune asked.

"We're one of a kind," Caley replied. The smile never left his face.

* * *

**Me: And that's the chapter!**

**Pyria: That was fun! Can I kick more people's asses?**

**Me: We'll see.**

**Rendan: Talk about a curb-stomp battle.**

**Me: You should've seen the anime. Moka wasn't even touched after her transformation.**

**Zero: Does Pyria have a fetish for pain or something? He let that guy basically tear his chest open!**

**Pyria: Not really. It's just that I have a large tolerance for pain. Fighting all the time will do that.**

**Caley: He's not lying.**

**Me: Anyway, I believe that'll do it for this time.**

**Rendan and Zero: Be good and be safe, everyone!**

**Me: We're outta here!**


	3. Enter the Succubus

**Me: And here's Chapter 3 for this one.**

**Caley: Well, let's see where this one goes.**

**Rendan: Admittedly, we're mostly just happy to see you alive, barring whatever else gets in the way.**

**Zero: There must be quite a bit.**

**Me: Sad to say there is. Life just keeps getting more aggravating but there's not much one can do about it.**

**Pyria: You can punch it.**

**Me: No, Pyria, we can't punch it. As much as we'd like to.**

**Nik: C-Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Be my guest.**

**Nik: ****Azard doesn't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the other animes or shows that will eventually show themselves. Rosario + Vampire is the property of Akihisa Ikeda. The other animes and shows are property of their respective owners. While Azard DOES own the Chosen, he does not own the entities behind the Chosen. They all belong to their respective owners as well.**

******John: Wordiness for the fucking win!**

******Me: If you say so. Everyone knows the drill. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter the Succubus

"I swear to Kami, or whatever god exists, the author is a fucking pervert!" Caley groaned as he walked to his homeroom. His brothers, as always, were by his side. Nik and John opted to stay quiet, of course, knowing that Pyria would no doubt fill in some of the blanks. Maybe.

"What're you talking about, Caley?" Pyria asked.

"Just look up," Caley stated. There was a momentary silence before Pyria continued.

"Ah, I see. No, I don't think he's a pervert. I think the author just really needs to get laid."

"He needs to get laid? The title is 'Enter the Fucking Succubus!' I mean, how much more proof do you need?"

"There is no 'Fucking' in the title and you know that," Pyria stated.

"Um," Nik finally chose to speak up. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Caley is saying that someone is a pervert because one of the titles he's using is 'Enter the Succubus' when the thing in general is about introducing a succubus. I'm saying the person in question needs to get laid," Pyria explained.

"Is it this author person you guys keep talking about?" John asked.

"Yes," Caley replied. Nik and John shared a look before giving the other a silent nod, signaling some sort of unspoken decision.

"We agree with Pyria," Nik said.

"Yeah, I'm betting that if this author person got laid he'd mellow out," John added.

"Thank you," Pyria said as he crossed his arms triumphantly across his chest. Caley snickered and bowed slightly.

"Very well, I concede this battle of words as I've been outvoted." He then turned his attention to the sky. "You really need to come up with some more original titles." Of course, the only one of the three others that understood what just happened to the fullest extent was Pyria, who kept a rather cheeky grin on his face. As they approached the building, they heard cries for help. However, they didn't stop to investigate.

"Attention seeker," John commented.

"Attention whore," Pyria added.

"Most fake cry for help... ever," Nik said.

"Only an idiot would be dumb enough to fall for something like that," Caley stated. He opened the door to the school and allowed his brothers entry before he followed suit. Cue Tsukune hearing the fake cries for help and going to investigate. Without any other incident, the four boys headed into their homeroom and sat down in their seats. Not surprisingly, Saizou wasn't in the room. Most likely, he was still recovering from the beat-down Pyria gave him about a week ago. Luckily for everyone else around, Pyria never heard the rumors that it was Tsukune, not him, that beat the living hell out of Saizou. Moka was already sitting in the room as the four boys walked in, cheerfully giving them all a smile and a hello as they passed, which most of them returned happily. Nik was still too shy, so he opted to give her a wave before he ran into his seat.

Last into the class, as always, was Tsukune. This time, however, was slightly different. This time he had a blue haired girl attached to his arm. She had short, light blue hair, tied back in a purple ribbon. She wore a plain long - sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, and a pale yellow ocher colored vest with a light brown checked skirt. She also wore white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. Still, by far the most defining aspect of the female was her very large bust. Her deep purple eyes twinkled in mischievousness.

Tsukune, on the other hand, appeared to be as far from normal as would be possible. His eyes appeared to be glazed over and he moved as if he were in some sort of zombified state, stiff and wooden, not fluid in the slightest.

(Ten bucks says he's brainwashed,) John commented through the mental link.

(Sucker bet,) the other three responded. Tsukune walked over to his seat and sat down in the same zombified fashion he walked in with. After he sat, however, his dulled eyes gained just a bit of light to them. Apparently whatever had him in its power wasn't too strong.

'How did all of that happen?' Tsukune thought. He turned around and began to look behind him, where Moka sat. She smiled at him, as always, but in the corner of his eye, just within his peripheral vision, was the blue haired girl he came in with who waved and winked seductively at him. Nik, being in the back of the room, followed Tsukune's line of sight and saw everything. He shrunk slightly in his seat, trying to seemingly vanish without actually turning invisible. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have that power. Tsukune's eyes wandered over to the girl, and he turned around quickly to avoid looking at her for too long.

Moka, having seen Tsukune's eyes wander before he turned around, shifted in her seat to follow, what she thought was, his line of sight. Needless to say she found herself looking at the blue haired girl. The girl in question gave her a nasty glare coupled with a smirk. For the briefest of seconds, it seemed as though a bolt of lightning travelled from the blue haired girl to Moka. Nik decided to stay quiet and not report on any of this until later, if and when it became a good idea to do so.

Class remained uneventful. Ms. Nekonome continued her lecture, Caley paid somewhat close attention, Nik remained quiet and listened, Pyria slept, and John repeatedly snuck behind other students in the class, made fart noises, and retreated to his seat before he was discovered. All in all, it was a typical day. At least it was until class dismissed for the day.

Moka walked through the halls looking for any of her friends. Sadly, they'd gotten separated in the random mob that always appeared when classes ended. How did someone so big just vanish into a crowd of people smaller than him? Of course, she was thinking about Pyria with that one, but where he was, the other three were almost guaranteed to be close by. Of all the things Moka could have predicted to happen, she never expected to be called out by that blue haired girl from before.

"So, you're Akashiya Moka, the supposed vampire?" Came the voice of said blue haired girl. She was sitting atop the railing on the second floor of the building. Without even thinking about it, she leapt off the rail, flipped in the air, and landed on her feet just in front of Moka. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"W-what?" Moka questioned. Her tone betrayed her immense confusion.

"One, your rosario gives you away. Two, how dare you do this to me!?"

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"You've ruined my plans, you bitch!" Getting slightly annoyed at not getting a full answer, Moka opted to remain silent and gave the girl in front of her an annoyed stare which, to be fair, only made her look cuter. "I was supposed to be the most beautiful girl in this school, but you had to come along and make my plan fail! Because you're here, all the boys dream about you instead of me!" What both girls failed to realize, or the blue haired girl failed to care about, is that the blue haired girl's shouting called the attention of a large group of males, all of which were watching and smirking.

"No, we dream about _both _of you," one of the spectators said.

"Who _are _you?" Moka asked, more out of confusion than annoyance.

"And you don't even know who I am! How rude!" The blue haired girl exclaimed.

"You never introduced yourself!" Moka shouted.

"Oh... right," the girl rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish fashion before her mood rebounded. "I am Kurono Kurumu and you, Akashiya Moka, have become my number one enemy! Thanks to you, my plan to make every male in this school a member of my love harem is ruined!"

"That has got to be the _dumbest_ plan I've heard... this week," came a voice from the second floor. Moka and Kurumu turned their attention upward to see John leaning over the rail with a smirk plastered on his face. Caley, Nik and Pyria were beside him, also looking down. Apparently, John was the one who spoke.

"The only dumber one I've heard was Saizou's," Pyria commented. John, of course, leapt over the railing and hit the floor with a spectacular face-plant, although it only stopped him for all of a second and he immediately hopped to his feet. The other three, feeling slightly more sensible, took the long way and traveled down the stairs. None of the boys dared stay in Pyria's way, giving the three room to make their way to the spot that held everyone's interest.

"You four stay out of this! Besides, you're not the ones I'm after."

"After?" The four chorused. It was at that moment that Tsukune, having noticed the crowd, worked his way through in order to investigate again, because he clearly recalled what happened the last time he investigated something. Kurumu, having noticed Tsukune's arrival, jumped over to him and squeezed his head firmly between her breasts. Moka found herself unable to speak at just how forward this girl was.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted. She pulled his face out of her bust and made him look right into her eyes. With a small smirk, she cast her spell. "Come on, Tsukune, let's get out of here before mean old Moka decides to use you for a snack."

'I thought I was the one that's usually getting bitten,' Caley mentally stated.

"T-Tsukune," Moka sadly began, her eyes starting to brim with tears at the very idea of losing a friend.

"Yes," Tsukune said in a completely monotoned voice. "Let's go before Moka uses me as a snack." Of course, that was only on the outside. On the inside he was panicking. 'Why would I say something like that!? This isn't me!'

"B-but Tsukune," Moka softly whined, looking more and more ready to cry. "I thought we were friends."

"Why would I want to be friends with someone that only sees me as an emergency ration?" Again, outside bad, inside good. 'I would never say anything like that! C'mon, Moka, please realize this isn't me!' Kurumu quickly led Tsukune away while she went through a giggling fit. Moka, heartbroken at what she heard, turned and ran in tears, almost immediately colliding with Caley. As Moka cried into Caley's blazer, the crowd dispersed thanks to an evil eye from Pyria, Caley turned to his brothers and sighed. He really, REALLY hated to help an idiot when he deserved what he got, but he hated seeing a girl cry even more.

"Does anyone believe a word of what Tsukune said?" Caley asked.

"You mean those things he said in perfect monotone, devoid of all emotion?" John questioned.

"Yeah, those." Moka stopped crying for a moment and looked at the four who all shared a glance.

"No," the four said in near perfect synch.

"Huh?" Moka queried.

"If someone says something in perfect monotone," Caley began, "assume that person is under some sort of mind control."

"The only question is, how?" John asked. Nik grew silent for a moment.

"Well," Nik started, "to humans there are some monsters that are capable of influencing one's mind, but they're rare at best. The most popular though are the incubus and the succubus, who use seduction techniques to lure unsuspecting women and men, respectively, to their doom, eventually stealing their souls through... yeah. Also, some are rumored to be able to manipulate the hormones of the opposite, or even the same, gender, whichever suits their needs." Moka blinked in an owlish fashion before rushing off to save her friend.

"Anyone going to take care of-" Caley began, but didn't get to finish. John rushed off immediately after Moka had. "Anyone going to comment on that? Pyria? Nik?"

"Nothing that wouldn't piss off the reviewers," Pyria said. Nik once more gave Pyria a confused stare. "What're you staring at me for? Knowing John, he's probably getting into some kind of trouble right now." Caley rolled his eyes.

"I'll go. Pyria, keep Nik safe."

"Keep _Nik _safe? From who? I should be keeping people safe from Little Apple here!"

"You know what I mean!" Caley stated as he walked off in the same direction John had bolted.

"Whatever," Pyria sighed. "I'm going to find some people to punch. Fucking buncha morons."

Moka finally made her way to where Tsukune was. Thankfully, the boy was loud enough for Moka to find him. Tsukune, just moments before, had managed to break free of Kurumu's mind slave ability and was holding her back when Moka broke into the room and shoved Kurumu out the window. John arrived seconds later when Kurumu flew back up to the window. John would've been lying if he said he wasn't surprised in the least when Kurumu suddenly appeared with wings and a tail coming out of her back. Kurumu flew inside with a shout and wrapped her tail around Tsukune's neck, dragging the boy out the window with Moka hanging onto his legs.

"Ooh! Ooh! Broken neck and strangled! Three!" John shouted as he leapt out the window and fell into another face-plant before righting himself. He watched as Moka's added weight caused Kurumu to drop both her and Tsukune. Tsukune, as he fell with Moka, tried to catch her, only to succeed with grabbing her rosario. Once he landed on a nearby branch, his grip of Moka's rosario snapped it off her neck almost effortlessly.

'My rosary... but that means...' Moka thought as her consciousness left. _**When Moka's rosary over her breast is removed, she undergoes a transformation into a powerful vampire.**_ And lo she did. Her pink hair became a shiny silver. Her eyes changed from an emerald green to a blood red. Her build in general became more mature as a swarm of bats left her and her aura increased, fully completing her transformation.

**"So, you think you can beat me, huh?"** Moka... Er, the new Moka questioned with a devilish smirk on her face.

"So it was true after all," Kurumu commented. "No matter! I won't let you win!"

**"You say that as if you have a chance,"** Moka chuckled. She leapt into the air, momentarily bolstering Kurumu's confidence. The succubus wasted no time and attempted to strike, only to meet the receiving end of Moka's foot. Moka turned in the air enough to axe kick Kurumu straight into the ground. Moka snickered as she approached the down succubus. **"You actually thought you could win. Know your place!"** Moka brought her foot up again and slammed it into Kurumu, knocking her through several trees before finally coming to a stop after slamming into the trunk of a thicker tree. Ever triumphant, Moka advanced on Kurumu.

"No, no please," Kurumu started to beg. "Please, I- I give up! I give up!" Despite her confidence, Kurumu knew when she'd been beaten.

**"Too bad,"** Moka said. Moka was about to reach her intended target when John, who had been watching the quick fight, stood in front of Kurumu.

"I think you've done enough," John said. Moka narrowed her eyes.

**"Out of the way, human, Chosen, whatever you actually are. I have a score to settle."**

"You've settled the score already, Moka, vampire lady, whatever _you_ are," John retorted.

**"That retort sucked,"** Moka commented.

"Yeah, it did, I'll admit to that, but you've already won. Back down, now!"

**"Or what? You think you can stop me in this form?"** Moka asked.

"Actually, yes. But I won't have to. My older brother will take care of that."

**"Pyria?"**

"No, me," Caley's voice came from behind her. Moka turned around to see him standing there, arms crossed, but not moving. "Stand down, Moka. Like John said, it's over." Moka kept her eyes on him, like a predator eyeing its prey.

**"Interesting, that your 'little' brother thinks you can stop me."**

"I can, as can he. John, get the succubus to the infirmary."

"I will, but we need to get Moka's rosary," John said.

**"Tsukune pulled my rosario off, so we find him, we find the rosary,"** Moka stated.

"Uh, I'm up here," Tsukune said from the tree he still found himself in. "Sorry, but I haven't figured out how to get down yet."

"Just jump," both Caley and John stated. Tsukune sighed and slipped from the branch he was holding on to. He fell and ended up hitting his head on the floor.

"Possible fractured skull and severe concussion, likely broken neck," John said.

"Four?" Caley questioned.

"Four." Moka walked over and grabbed her rosario from Tsukune's still twitching hands.

**'I can't believe this human is the one that removed the rosary,'** Moka thought. She turned her attention to Caley. **"You'd better watch out for the outer, more sentimental me. The same goes for Tsukune. Make sure you tell him."**

"Will do," Caley stated. Moka nodded and placed the rosario back on the chain around her neck, turning her back into her other self. Her pink hair returned and her proportions returned to the way they were prior to her transformation. Of course, she also passed out. Caley rushed over and caught Moka just before she hit the floor. Tsukune, after somehow recovering from that fall, got back up and dusted himself off.

"By any chance did you hear what that other Moka said?"

"I did," Tsukune admitted. "I'm willing to do it. Are you?"

"We all are, and I can honestly speak for my brothers in this case. John, let's go."

"Right!" John shouted. He gingerly picked up Kurumu and held her in his arms very much the way a groom would hold his bride, not that he cared. Neither did Kurumu, for the moment. After bringing the two to the infirmary, the boys stayed long enough to be sure the two were alright before heading off. Well, John wandered off, probably to pull more pranks around the school. Caley and Tsukune stayed behind and waited for Moka to get out before escorting her back to her room, or at least as far as they could take her. The two boys, after saying their farewells, returned to their rooms and retired for the night.

The entire group walked to school the next morning. It was truly a rare occasion when the six walked together, seeing as Tsukune was most often the one that was late to class or whatever else they did. The others associated that with his own concern for Moka. Of course, John had relayed the events of the battle yesterday to the others. After a moment of hazing Caley, and an hour of trying to figure out why Tsukune was able to remove Moka's rosario, the group, minus Caley, tried their hand at removing her rosario to no effect.

"So, sad sack of shit can do it and we can't. Just fucking great," Pyria complained. "Why can't we do it?"

"Does it matter?" Caley asked. "You can handle whatever idiot tries to do anything and if you can't, Nik, John, or I can, so what's the problem?"

"Maybe the day will come where Moka should get the fight? Like, she deserves to be the one dishing out the ass kicking," John supplied.

"Could be," Caley admitted. "I wouldn't mind watching that other Moka kick the shit out of someone again."

"You're just saying that because she kicks wide and high, Caley," John chuckled. Caley groaned and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Nik asked.

"Panty shots galore!" John shouted.

"You know that's not it, John," Caley said.

"I don't know. With you, it's impossible to tell, and I'll admit, your 'gentleman' act is definitely a good means to do some peeping!" Caley gave John a small death stare. "Well, duh, you'd never actually do that!" John wasn't intimidated, but he knew Caley's 'joke time is over' look. "I'm just saying when it comes to opportunity, you have a lot."

"John, darling!" Came the voice of Kurumu as she ran up to the group with a plate of cookies in her hands.

"Kurumu?" John questioned, clearly not expecting her to be there.

"Here! I... made some cookies for you and your friends." Kurumu was acting somewhat uncharacteristic. In fact, she was blushing like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

"What brought about the change in attitude?" Tsukune asked.

"Well," Kurumu began, "the whole plan I had was made for a single purpose, to find my Destined One." She let out an exaggerated, dream-like sigh. "And a Destined One is the single most important thing to a succubus! It's the one we're destined to spend the rest of our lives with."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, after yesterday, I've decided it's John!" All eyes turned to John, who was currently stuffing his face full of Kurumu's cookies, no pun intended. He wasn't even able to let out a 'Huh' before he found his head pulled in between Kurumu's bust as she squeezed him to her.

"Ze Nipples!" John shouted in a muffled voice from his position. Thankfully, he wasn't coherent enough to be understood by anyone who didn't know him well enough. The others looked at each other while John enjoyed himself. This small group of theirs didn't seem to be getting smaller anytime soon.

* * *

**Me: And that's the chapter.**

**Caley: The fight was rather lackluster and quick.**

**Me: Yeah, well, I'll admit I only saw the anime up to a certain point, so that's roughly what I'm going by and I'll admit, I wasn't too impressed with Moka and Kurumu's fight either. It seemed rather simple, to be blunt. She cuts some trees with her nails, tries to fly to keep her advantage, gets her ass kicked, it's easy to figure out.**

**Pyria: Besides, this chapter is more on John's wackiness than anything else.**

**Me: Speaking of, there is a slight pattern already making itself known.**

**Rendan: Since I haven't seen this anime, I'll have to take your word for it.**

**Zero: The "Should have died" count is already at four... FOUR. We're only three chapters in!**

**Me: And it'll increase more than that, I assure you. Still, I think that'll do it for this one.**

**Rendan: Be good.**

**Zero: Be safe.**

**Me: We're outta here.**


End file.
